Hence With The Running
by abhorseninwaitinglirael
Summary: The NCIS crew get some new liasons.  "Well, whaddaya know, Lyri's gone passive-agressive!"  'Gypsy' grinned.  "Had to happen sooner or later, with the amount of time she's spent 'round Cordy. 'Snarkiness by osmosis', Wills calls it."


Set in my Angel/Abhorsen universe, sort of, runs on the same idea, anyway. Canon is questionable, and Kate and Ziva are both on the team. I own nothing, never have, probs never will, but hey, I can dream right? Just to clear a few things up, Wesley didn't die, nor did Anya. Tara died but came back. Generally, this is my take on the characters and I apologise if they seem OOC.

Rating subject to change.

Chapter 1

Gibbs strode into the bull-pen, ever-present cup of coffee held firmly in his hand. He paused briefly, surveying the scene. Tony was throwing paper balls at McGee, while Kate and Ziva chatted quietly, probably about weapons or fighting techniques. They were a formidable duo, especially since they had saved each other's lives at some point. He shrugged his shoulders and walked up to the group. Tony was speaking.

"...Tell the Boss, Probie." Gibbs had performed his usual magic of turning up just when he needed to.

"Tell me what, DiNozzo?" Tony jumped.

"The Director told me to tell you we've been assigned some new liaisons. Three, I think." He didn't look too happy. Ziva was amazing and incredible, but none of them had exactly forgotten the disaster that was Chip. Gibbs bit back a sigh.

"When will they be arriving, DiNozzo?"He asked instead.

"Uhm, about now, I think."

Chapter 2

The five of them waited expectantly for the elevator. They were all extremely curious about the people they would have to be working with. They knew that one of them was going to be working with Abby, and that they worked for something called AIT, whatever that was. Just then the elevator dinged, and their new liaisons appeared. They all did a double take. Three women stepped out. Two of them were obviously twins, with brown, waist length hair, brown eyes and a remarkably pretty face. The third had black, slightly wavy hair reaching about halfway down her back, and eyes such a dark brown they were almost black. She was talking as the doors opened.

"...Told him it was a bad idea, but nooo, he knows best! Honestly – Oh, hello!" she addressed them with a sudden, blinding grin. "You must be Agent Gibbs! Gypsy. And these are Fred and Lyri. Weird names, I know, but what can you do?" This was delivered at a very fast pace, seemingly unconcerned by Gibbs' stony glare. One of the twins snorted and muttered something unintelligible. Whatever it was, it elicited a surprised snicker from her twin.

"Well, whaddaya know, Lyri's gone passive-agressive!" 'Gypsy' grinned.

"Had to happen sooner or later, with the amount of time she's spent 'round Cordy. 'Snarkiness by osmosis' Wills calls it."

Gibbs, having finally shaken off his shock at the bizarre apparitions in front of him and growled out, "The new liaisons, I presume?" The second twin, Fred, grinned. "Yeah, that's us! Ready to do lots of y'know, liaising."

Gibbs was about to answer when McGee spoke up.

"Er, Boss?" Gibbs whipped around, glaring. "Yes, McGee?" "Uh, Ducky wants to meet the new liaisons?" The unfortunate agent replied nervously. Gibbs nodded and turned back to the new liaisons. "I suppose you'd better meet the rest of the team." he said grudgingly, walking past them to the elevator and gesturing to them to join him. They did so, and the doors slid shut as they began to descend to the basement. Nobody spoke until they reached the morgue, at which point Gibbs hailed Ducky. "What you got, Duck?" Doctor Donald Mallard looked up from his autopsy with a smile. "Ah, Jethro. And these must be the new liaisons." he said genially. Fred smiled and waved, Lyri nodded, seemingly bored, and Gypsy held out her hand with a grin. "Pleasure to meet you, Dr Mallard. I understand you know a Wesley Wyndham-Pryce?" Ducky looked surprised, but was already talking as he shook her hand. "Why yes. We met back in '89, in Oxford – the place, not the university – and it turned out we both knew the same man, Quentin Travers, and-" he got no further, as all three of the liaisons had let out various sounds of anger. "Oh? Not in your good books, I see. Not that I can really blame you..."


End file.
